The Words Heard Around the World
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: Everyone's bosses have something important to say, but what is it? And what will happen to our beloved countries when they hear those awful words?
1. Words

President Obama was glad elections were over, but this also meant another four years with America, which also meant more headaches. Speaking of headaches… Pres. Obama massaged his temples, trying to make the pounding in his head cease. But unfortunately, there was a loud American in the room next to him, chatting with his alien friend Tony. Pres. Obama tried to ignore him, but no matter how hard he tried, America's loud voice penetrated his thoughts and made it hard for him to focus on his work. Finally, he got up, deciding to have a talk with America. He knocked on the door to America's office, and heard America yell, "It's open dude!"

The president calmly opened the door and walked inside, then shut the door and sat down in the seat near America's desk.

"America, we need to have a talk," he started, looking at America.

"Sure dude, what's up?" said America, looking at his boss.

"Well, sometimes, you can be a little loud, and this sometimes distracts me. And then there's your alien friend, Tony. He can't even speak English!"

"Yeah, he can dude! He just wants to speak his native tongue!"

"Right, of course. Anyway, you also eat way too many cheeseburgers. Which is one of the reasons why the economy isn't that great right now."

"What are you getting at dude?" America asked, looking very confused.

"Well…"

… In Canada …

Canada quietly walked into his boss' office, wondering what his boss wanted to talk to him about. Prime Minister Stephen Harper looked up from what he was doing, a look of confusion crossing his face before he said, "Oh, there you are."

"Yes, what did you want eh?" Canada asked, sitting down in one of the chairs near the desk.

"Wait, who are you?" Kumajirou asked, looking up at his owner.

Canada sighed before saying, "I'm Canada."

"That's exactly the reason I wanted to talk to you. Nobody knows who you are. Half the time I don't even know who you are."

"Oh…" said Canada, getting a little disappointed.

"So, umm, I decided to do something about it."

"And what is that?" Canada asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well…"

… In England …

Prime Minister Cameron also had a bit of a headache, but it thankfully wasn't too bad. He was, however, a little annoyed. England had, of course, gone drinking the previous night, which meant that he now had a hangover. As he groggily walked into his boss' office, Cameron said, "We need to have a little talk."

"What about?" asked England, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"About your drinking problem."

England looked up abruptly. "What about it?"

"Well… Apparently, last night was the worst it had been in years. And you were thrown out of the bar you were in."

"And, what are you trying to say?" England inquired, tilting his head a little.

"Well…"

… In France …

France walked into his office that morning, feeling extremely happy. He felt that today was going to be a good day. When he walked into his boss' office, his feeling of happiness suddenly went away. Prime Minister Jean-Marc Ayrault's face held none of the happiness that France was currently feeling.

"What is it, mon patron?" France asked, sitting down in one of the available chairs.

"Well, France, this is what I found on my doorstep this morning."

France looked down at the newspaper on the table and read the headline.

"Oh, je suis dèsolèe, mon patron," said France, looking at his boss.

"Oui, I'm sure you are, but this isn't the first time it's happened. Therefore, I have decided to do something about it."

"Et ce que c'est que ça?" France asked, cocking his head.

"Well…"

… In Russia …

As Russia happily walked into his boss' office, he wondered what he wanted to talk about. The stern look on President Vladimir Putin's face told Russia that this was going to be something serious, but Russia continued to smile as he asked, " What did you want sir?"

Putin tried to stay calm as he said, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"And what is that?" Russia asked, still smiling.

"н-ну, umm, I just wanted to say that, umm…" he paused, nervously looking at Russia's smiling face.

"Well, get on with it comrade," Russia said, continuing to smile the smile that seemed to bore right into your spirit, seeing everything about you.

"п-право, т-таким образом, umm…"

… In China …

China hurried into through the front door of his boss' office building, getting out of the crowded streets.

"Aiyah," he murmured, turning to his panda. "There are so many people aru. Wouldn't it be lovely if things went back to how they used to be?"

The panda nodded his head, despite the fact that he had no idea how things used to be. China quickly walked into his boss' office and asked, "What did you want to tell me aru?" before sitting down in one of the chairs near the desk.

"Well, after much consideration, I have decided on something very important," said President Hu Jintao.

"And what is that aru?"

"很好…"

… In Italy…

Italy happily walked down the street, ve-ing as he went, while Romano angrily huffed behind him.

"Why do I have to go with you?" he asked.

"Well, our boss said he had something very important to tell both of us!~" said Italy.

Romano just huffed, still annoyed, but continued to walk. When they had reached and entered their boss' office, they sat down and Italy asked, "Ve, what did you want to tell us?~"

"Well, due to your laziness and seeming inability to get things done, I have decided to do something," said Prime Minister Mario Monti.

Italy opened his eyes and looked at his boss. "What is it?"

"Well…"

… In Germany …

Germany walked down the street to his boss' office, wondering what was so urgent that would require him to drop what he was doing and go see his boss right away. He entered the building and walked into his boss' office, shutting the door behind him and sitting down in one of the available chairs.

"Well, what is it?" Germany asked, looking expectantly at his boss.

"I decided on something today," said Chancellor Angela Merkel.

"Ja, ja, get on with it already," said Germany, wanting to get back to what he was doing before he was interrupted.

"Well, your behavior at the last meeting was not that great. You again lost your temper and yelled, and I have gotten some complaints from the other countries' bosses about your behavior."

"And?"

"Well…"

… In Japan …

Japan quickly hurried down the crowded streets, trying to get to his boss' office building as quickly as he could. When he finally reached it, he walked through the doors and into the main office of the building.

"What did you want Noda-sama?" Japan politely asked.

"Well, some people have been complaining about your behavior," said Noda Yoshihiko.

"What is wrong with my behavior, sir?" Japan asked, a little confused.

"Some people think you are a bit too…traditional."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well…"

…

And then, all around the world, the words spoken by everyone's bosses were, "You're fired."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I got this idea last night, and thought it was awesome! Cause ya know, if the bosses (presidents, prime ministers, chancellors) are the bosses, then that would make the countries sort of like the employees, which means they could be fired by their bosses! So yeah, hope you like it! Oh yeah, for Japan, I couldn't really think of anything that would make his boss want to fire him, so, any better ideas? ****Oh, and thanks Upsilon Forty-Two…I can't believe I was that stupid…**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: Oh yeah, I should probably say this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

After all the countries had heard this, they were all in shock. Their bosses had to repeat the words before they finally snapped out of it and left their buildings. After all returning home, phone calls were made.

"Yo, Iggy, my boss just fired me!" said America, talking on the phone to England.

"Yours too? I was fired also!" said England, surprised that America was fired too.

"I think we should call up all the other countries too, dude. See if their bosses fired them."

"Yes, good idea…" England mumbled. "Well, might as well start now. Good bye."

"Bye! Call back later, 'kay?"

"Alright," said England before hanging up and calling France. He figured he might as well start with the stupid frog.

"Bonjour," said France, sounding a little down.

"Ello frog," said England, surprised at France's tone of voice. "I assume you were fired also?"

"Oui, I was. My boss showed me a newspaper and said that I'm too much of a pervert to continue being a country! Can you believe him?"

There was silence on the other end of the line as England tried to think of what to say.

"Umm, no, of course not…" England muttered.

"Hey, why did you take so long to answer?!" France said.

"Because I don't blame your boss, frog!" said England, voice beginning to raise a little.

"Oh! I can't believe you just said that Angleterre!"

"Well, I just did, bloody frog!"

"Do you want to have another Hundred Years' War?!" France shouted into the phone.

England was about to shout back, when a sudden thought entered his mind.

"What if we can't?"

France was taken aback by the sudden change in England's voice. He tried to think of something to say to that, but couldn't. England was right. What if they couldn't? Now that they were fires, were they still countries? Were they still immortal? What would happen to them now?

"I'm going to check up on other countries now," said England. "Perhaps you could help?"

"Oui, I guess…" said France, still deep in thought. France then hung up the phone, deciding to call Spain. He dialed the number and waited, still deep in thought.

"Hola…" said Spain when he picked up the phone. "¿Què es?"

"Bonjour Espagne," said France, immediately knowing that Spain had also been fired. "Were you fired also?"

"Sì, I did…" said Spain. "¿Y tù?"

"Oui, I was fired too."

Spain sighed. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know. We should probably start by getting together with all the other countries."

"Sì, good idea. I'll call up some others now," said Spain before hanging up and calling Romano. Even though Romano was technically only one half of Italy, he figured Romano would know something about his brother.

"Ciao," said Romano.

"Hola Roma. Is Italia there?"

"Sì, he is," said Romano before putting the phone down and calling Italy over to the phone.

After Italy came to the phone and answered it, Spain said, "Hola Ita. How are you?"

"I'll be okay," Italy said, sounding really down.

"Ita, you can come to a meeting later on today."

"A meeting? What for?"

"It's to talk about what we're going to do now that we're not technically countries," said Spain.

"Wait, what?" Italy asked, confused.

"I talked to France before I talked to you, and he said that he was fired too. And the way he made it sound, everyone else is fired too."

"Oh…" said Italy. "Well, I guess I could come to the meeting then."

"Bueno. See you later then, Ita."

"Right, bye."

After Spain had hung up, Italy called Germany.

"Ja, what is it Italy?" Germany asked when he picked up the phone, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Were you fired too?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed before answering, "Ja. What about you?"

"Sì, I was," said Italy. "Spain called and said that there's going to be a meeting later on today."

There was a pause before Germany said, "Okay, I'll come. Where is it?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you back later to let you know, though."

"Okay, thanks Italy."

"You're welcome, Germany."

Germany hung up the phone, and was about to call someone when his phone rang.

"Hallo?" Germany asked when he answered.

"Konnichiwa, Germany-san," said Japan. "I called to ask if you were fired also."

"Ja, I was," Germany sighed. "You were too then?"

"Hai."

There was a long silence before Germany said, "Do you know about the meeting?"

"Oh, hai, I do. It's going to be at England-san's house at seven o'clock."

"Oh, thank you Japan. I didn't know where it was going to be, so I guess I'll call up Italy and tell him now."

"Okay. Sayonara."

"Bye."

Germany hung up the phone and called Italy, informing him of where and when the meeting was being held before hanging up. He figured that all the other countries had already been called, so he started to get ready for the meeting.

"Oi, bruder, can I come?" Prussia asked.

Germany thought for a moment before answering, "Ja, you can."

Prussia laughed and walked into his room to get ready for the meeting too. When the two brothers were ready, they left for England.

Upon their arrival, they saw that all the other countries were already there. They quickly took their seats and waited for the meeting to start.

"Okay, so I assume everyone knows why they're here," said England. Everyone nodded, so England went on. "Okay, so we'd better make this quick since we technically shouldn't even be here. What do you think we should do now?"

"We should work on trying to regain our positions as countries," said France.

"Yes, I know that. But how?"

"Well, we could try to get our bosses to trust us again!" said America, excited by his idea. "Then maybe they'll let us be countries again!"

"That's…actually not a bad idea!" said England. "So…where should we start?"

"Well…we'll have to stop doing whatever it is that made our bosses fire us…"

"NO! I'm not giving up Shinatty-Chan aru!" shouted China, gripping his Hello Kitty plush.

Everyone awkwardly stared at China before Belarus said, "I will become one with big brother, no matter what my boss says."

Russia sat up a little, then scooted farther away from Belarus.

"Yeah, dude! I don't want to stop being my heroic self!" said America.

"Hmm…that could be a problem then…" said England, now pondering other ideas.

"Perhaps we could try to make our bosses like us without changing something about us," said France.

"Ja, but they fired us for a part of our personalities," said Germany.

This got everyone thinking again. The meeting went on like this, and they eventually actually got somewhere, unlike in normal meetings.

… But meanwhile, back in the States …

"Okay, so we agree then?" asked Obama, looking around the room.

"Yes, I believe so," said Cameron.

"Okay, so should we call them up?" asked Monti.

"Duì, let's do it right now," said Jintao.

So the bosses took out their cell phones and dialed the numbers of the people they had agreed on. They all knew each other quite well and could get along better than the normal nations. After they had all been called up, the bosses left the meeting place and went back to their own countries to wait for their new countries.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I left you to wonder who the new countries are! XD But if you think about it, you'll probably figure it out… Oh well! Hope you liked this as much as the last chapter! And please review! And uhh, thanks Derp a Thon...stupid Google Translate told me it was shì... :P to Google Translate! Now I have to go through the first chapter, I think, and some chapters of 2P HetaOni...ugh...**


	3. Missions

**A/N: So yeah, you know I don't own Hetalia, so I just won't keep putting a disclaimer every chapter…**

* * *

"Hey, are you sure this is going to work?" America asked as he and a few other countries walked up to the White House. "'Cuz seriously dude, the security here is tight!"

"Oui, it will," said France.

"But dude!" said America.

"We have one of the stealthiest countries entering first so we can all get in safely. There's no need to worry," said England. "Wait, where'd he go?"

Everyone searched the lawn for a while before finally seeing some movement near the door.

"Oh, there he is!" said America, pointing to Canada.

Canada entered the White House and searched for the security room. When he finally found it, he temporarily disabled the security for the front gate before opening it for the others.

"Look dudes, he did it!" said America.

The three other countries quickly entered the White House, gates closing behind them, and rushed across the lawn, hiding if they felt the need to. Eventually, they reached the front doors and opened them, quickly and quietly stepping inside. England and France followed America to the President's office, sneaking inside and sticking a letter on top of his desk. They then left the room and went back the way they had come. Once they were outside the gate, Canada left the security room and walked outside to where the others were standing.

"Good job dudes!" said America. "Mission One successful! Haha!"

"Shall we call the others and see how they did?" asked England.

"Sure!" said America, whipping out his cell phone and choosing a name from his contacts list.

… Somewhere else …

"Wait, so I get to be England now?!"

"Yes, that's correct," PM Cameron told the energetic little boy.

"Yay awesome!" said the boy, running up and hugging Cameron. "Thank you! Now I can be an actual country!"

"Wait, so does that mean I'm going to be America?" asked another person in the room.

"Yes, Molossia," said Obama.

Molossia swore under his breath.

The boy, who you probably already figured out was Sealand, was running happily around the room, oblivious to the fact that being an actual country takes a lot of work. All the other micronations were reacting too.

"So…I get to take over for Canada…" said Vikesland.

"Exactly," said PM Harper.

"Awesome!" he shouted, already obviously louder than Canada. This would take some getting used to for Harper.

"So now I'm Sweden…" said Ladonia, almost is disbelief. "Now I won't be internet-based!"

"I can showcase more of my art," said Kugelmugel. "Wow…"

"This is going to be so cool!" said Elleore, happily smiling.

"Yes, it will," said Nikko Nikko Republic, not really looking forward to having to be a country.

Seborga just sat there, looking a little bit like Italy, except he didn't have his eyes closed. Eventually, the meeting ended and all the micronations followed their new bosses back to their meeting places.

… The Nordics Mission …

"C'mon guys, almost there!" said Denmark, running along with the other Nordics away from the police.

"How did this even happen…" muttered Norway, looking back.

Suddenly, Denmark's phone rang. He dug through his pockets and eventually found it, quickly answering it before it went to voicemail.

"Hej, who's this?" he asked, not slowing down his pace.

"Yo Denmark, it's the hero! What's up? You sound like you're running?" said America from the other end.

"Ha, well, that's 'cuz I am…yeah, we sort of failed our mission…"

"It's okay dude! We can just try again later!"

"Really? Are you serious?" Denmark asked.

"Yup! Later dude!"

"'Kay, later!"

After Denmark had hung up, Finland asked, "Who was that?"

"America! And he said that we could try out mission again later, so we're not in trouble or anything!" said Denmark.

"Yet…" said Norway, looking behind him for emphasis.

"Well yeah, but we can totally outrun them!"

Right after Denmark said that, the police on foot found some friends, with police cars, and the Nordics were soon caught.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Denmark as they were put into a cell. "What did we do wrong?"

"You trespassed on PM Thorning-Schmidt's property," said one of the officers.

"We were just trying to tell her something! So could you please let us g-ow, Norge, why'd ya do that?" Denmark asked as Norway slapped him upside the head.

"To get you to shut up, idiot," said Norway, leaning in closer to whisper something in his ear. "And don't call me Norge in front of him, or ever for that matter."

"Oh, sorry Lukas," whispered Denmark. "But I'm still calling ya Norge."

"No you aren't," said Norway.

"Yeah I am!"

"Nei."

"Ja!"

"Nei."

"Ja!"

As Norway and Denmark continued to fight back and forth, the police officer left the room before they could notice, wanting to get away from those crazy people as quickly as possible.

"Hey, could you stop fighting?" Finland asked, trying to obtain some peace.

"Ja, th't w'ld b n'ce," said Sweden.

Norway and Denmark stopped fighting eventually, when suddenly Norway realized something.

"Where's Iceland?"

… Somewhere secret …

"I can't believe those idiots got caught by the police. Maybe I should go save them… Nah, that would be too much work. I wonder if the rest of the police are gone now."

Iceland peeked out of his hiding spot, looking around in the pale light the setting sun was giving off and, when seeing no one, got out of his hiding spot and started to walk.

"Maybe I should go save them…" he muttered, thinking to himself. "Hmm… Well, I'll at least try to go find them."

And so Iceland set off for the closest prison at a slow pace, not really that into saving his fellow Nordics…until he saw a few police officers lingering around, that is. So he sped up his pace, not wanting to be in the same predicament as the others.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? I sorta winged it, but I think it turned out okay… And, as Derp A Thon asked, I provided the Nordics! Haha, yeah… Also, I was kinda surprised none of you figured out that the micronations were going to be the new countries! Unless some of you knew but just didn't review… Oh, and this chapter took a LOT of research, cuz I had to find a micronation for each country. I'll make a list later when I find some more, but for now, I guess just use this chapter for reference if you need it… Oh, and if you're thinking of seeing The Hobbit, you should! It's so awesome! XD And Merry late Christmas! Reviews are like Christmas presents!**


	4. Letters

…In England…

"This is bloody impossible!" muttered England as he headed towards PM Cameron's office.

There had obviously been a meeting recently, because there were people lingering in the hallway in front of PM Cameron's office. England waited for a while behind a fake plant, watching the people and willing them to move. Unfortunately, they didn't, and after an hour, just as England was about to give up, they moved away down the hall. England breathed a sigh of relief and waited a few more moments before sneaking into PM Cameron's office and setting the letter on his desk. Just as he was about to leave, there was a noise outside the door, and it opened slightly. England looked frantically around the room before quickly hiding between a wall and a bookshelf. He silently waited as PM Cameron came into the room and walked over to his desk.

"What's this?" he murmured as he picked up the letter. He opened and read it before putting it into a drawer of his desk and thinking for a moment. England just stood in his corner, waiting for PM Cameron to leave the room. But PM Cameron didn't leave. Instead, he got to work on some paperwork, and the pile was pretty big too. It was going to be a while before England could get out…

…In France…

France walked around the streets of Paris after delivering his letter, taking in all the people and places that had become so familiar to him. He stopped at a little bakery he often went to, ordering a croissant and some coffee. He sat at one of the outdoor tables, enjoying the sunshine and warmth. He paused with his coffee cup in the air as some French police passed his table, instantly glad that he had changed into some drab, normal clothes. He knew that PM Aryault would definitely be looking for him, since he had gotten into his office unnoticed. France smirked before taking a sip of coffee and eating some of his croissant. When he had finished, he headed off towards the Eiffel Tower, wanting to see it once more before heading to the airport and another meeting with the others.

…In China…

"Oh come on aru!" shouted China as he was dragged from Pres. Jintao's office and outside. "I just need to tell Jintao something!"

"Sure you do," said one of the police officers, continuing to drag China out.

"Aiyah, don't you know who I am?" China asked, looking straight at the police officer.

"Hmm…" said the officer, thinking for a moment. "You do look familiar…"

"I should aru! I'm Chi-Wang Yao! Do you know now?"

"Wang Yao… Oh, duí, I've seen you on the news before," said the police officer, trying to remember what this Wang Yao had been on the news for.

"Duí, duí!" China exclaimed.

"Weren't you on the news for some murder?"

China instantly hung his head, dark lines on his head and a dark aura around him.

"Oh wait, no, it was something political," said the officer, staring at China with a confused expression on his face.

"Duí!" said China, mood brightened now.

"So…what were you doing breaking into President Jintao's office?"

"I was trying to give him this letter aru," said China, showing the officer the letter. "Maybe you could give it to him for me?"

The officer stared at China for a moment before saying, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Xièxie!" said China, handing the officer the letter before walking off to the airport. The officer just stared after him, very confused, before heading back into the building with the letter.

…In Russia…

Russia successfully delivered his letter, scaring off a few officers in the process. Now he was happily humming as he headed towards the airport. No one even bothered to stop him, too intimidated by his height and general aura. When he arrived at the airport, he had to wait a while for the weather to clear up, but he got the first plane he could to England.

…In Italy…

Italy happily ve-d as he walked down the street and to his boss' office, ready to deliver the letter. When he walked into the building, though, some people saw him, and he was soon running through the building away from the people screaming, "Ve, I'm not doing anything wrong!"

When Italy stopped running, he was in a part of the building he had never been in before. He looked around, trying to decide on what to do next. He turned down a hall, seeing if he could find his way out of the building or regain his bearings somehow. As he wandered down the halls, he started to wonder where exactly he was and what could be down this hall. Maybe there were ghosts! This thought made Italy run as fast as an Italian again, zooming down hall after hall. When he stopped to catch his breath, he found himself in a familiar part of the building again, so he headed towards PM Monti's office to give him the letter. When Italy opened the door, though, he found himself face to face with a person. Italy opened his eyes wide in shock, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?" asked the person.

"I'm giving this to Mr. Monti!" said Italy, holding up the letter.

"Umm, okay," said the person, letting Italy by.

"Ve, grazie~" said Italy, entering the office and setting the letter onto the desk. He then walked out of the room and exited the building, hurrying home to pack his stuff for the flight to England.

…In Germany…

Germany stealthily snuck into Chancellor Merkel's office, making sure no one saw him. Why he had to give this letter to her made no sense to him, since he doubted Chan. Merkel would change her mind that easily, but he decided to go along with America's plan and give her the letter. Once it was safely on her desk, Germany left the building quietly and headed into the streets, pulling his cap lower over his face, just in case. He headed to his house, packing his bags and heading to the airport, ready to get this meeting over with.

…In Japan…

Japan used his ninja skills to enter the building, crawling through the vents in the ceiling until he knew he was above PM Noda's office. He took the cover off the vent and dropped into the room, setting the letter on the desk and quickly jumping back into the vent before anyone could see him. Once he crawled his way out of the building, he headed to a ramen stand named Ichiraku Ramen and ate some ramen before leaving for the airport.

…In a Danish jail…

"Are you sure you have enough to get all four out?" an officer asked Iceland.

"Já, I should have enough," said Iceland, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the money he had. "There, is that enough?"

The officer counted the money and said, "No, afraid not."

Iceland reached into his pockets again, muttering, "Why am I even bothering to save those idiots…" and pulling out more money. "How about now?"

"Umm… Yes, just barely," said the officer. "I'll go get them for you."

Iceland just nodded, reaching into his pockets and pulling out his remaining money.

"Tch, I barely have anything left because of those fífl," muttered Iceland as he waited. When they came out of the back, Denmark immediately ran over to Iceland and said, "Tak, Icey! Ya really saved us!"

Iceland just pushed him off, saying, "Yeah, whatever," and walking off.

Norway appeared in front of Iceland suddenly and said, "Say it."

Iceland stepped back, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Nei, never," said Iceland.

"Ja, you will," said Norway.

"Nei."

"Ja."

"Nei."

"Ja."

Iceland turned around, saying, "I only came here to save you. I'm not going to say it."

Iceland then walked out of the room, leaving the other Nordics standing there. Finland was the first one to talk after that.

"Hey everyone, let's go! If we leave now, maybe we can catch up to Ice-I mean, Emil."

"Ja, you're right," said Norway, following the others to the door.

They eventually caught up with Iceland, and once they had, they headed back to PM Thorning-Schmidt's office to give her the letter.

…In Liechtenstein…

"I'm going to give your boss a piece of my mind," said Switzerland, angrily shouldering his gun and heading to PM Adrian Hasler's office.

"But big brother, he said I was too young and inexperienced to run my country by myself," said Liechtenstein, following her big brother.

"I don't care. He shouldn't have fired you."

"But what about your boss, big brother?"

"I already told him my mind," muttered Switzerland darkly. "In a letter."

Liechtenstein let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard it was just a letter and not something more violent. She continued to follow her big brother to her ex-boss' office building, knowing that it was nearly impossible to stop him. When they reached the office, Switzerland marched into the building and straight to Adrian Hasler's office, kicking the door open with his steel-toed boot. Liechtenstein stared wide-eyed at her brother as he set the letter on the desk and walked out of the room, not even bothering to close the door.

"Big brother, shouldn't you close the door?" Liechtenstein asked, walking behind her brother.

Switzerland stopped for a moment, pondering this, before saying, "Nein, Lili. If we leave it open, your boss will know about the letter sooner."

"Okay, big brother," said Liechtenstein, following her brother out of the building and towards the airport.

…In, like, Poland…

"Like, this is gonna be totes easy!" said Poland as he walked up to his boss' office, humming a little. He entered the building and set the sparkly pink envelope on PM Donald Tusk's desk with a flourish, making sure it looked, like, perfect before leaving the building and heading to his house. He picked up his neon pink suitcase and headed to the airport happily.

…The Baltics…

"A-Are you sure about this?" Latvia asked, shaking a little.

"Of course, little Latvia. We'll be fine," Estonia reassured, walking into the building and heading towards PM Valdis Dombrovskis's office.

"Well, okay…" said Latvia, following Estonia and Lithuania into the building. Estonia silently entered the office and set the letter down before leaving the room, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Okay, good job," said Estonia as they left. "And we never even got caught!"

"But what about when we delivered your letter Estonia?" asked Latvia, remembering how they had almost gotten caught when delivering his letter.

"Yes, but we weren't caught," said Estonia.

"Let's get to the airport now," said Lithuania, leading his friends towards the airport.

…In Ukraine…

Ukraine quietly, sort of, walked into the building, quickly delivering the letter to PM Mykola Azarov's office. She then left the building, making sure she did it quietly. After she had left the building, she headed home to pack her bags before heading to the airport.

…In Belarus…

Belarus walked up to the building like she would here brother, letter and knife in hand. She headed into PM Mikhail Myasnikovich's office, making sure she wasn't noticed by anyone. After entering the office and putting the letter onto the desk, she left the room and almost ran to the airport, knowing that she was going to see Russia very soon.

…In Greece…

Greece was lazily sleeping on a chair outdoors, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. The cat on his chest stirred a little as his phone rang. Greece's eyes opened and he answered it, slowly putting it up to his ear.

"Geia," said Greece.

"Yo, Feta Breath, you delivered that letter yet?" asked Turkey from the other end, already able to guess the answer.

"Oh. I almost forgot," said Greece, slowly putting his cat on the ground and getting up. "Thanks for reminding me ilíthios."

Greece quickly hung up the phone before Turkey could say anything else, heading away from his house and towards Pres. Karolos Papoulias' office building. No one saw him as he walked into the office room and put the letter on the desk. After that he left and went back home, feeling like he was forgetting something but deciding it was nothing and fell asleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it was kinda repetitive, but I had to do it… Anyway, thanks to Nihao Kai Lan for teaching me 'thank you' in Chinese, and thanks to Naruto for Ichiraku Ramen, and thanks to Japan for being an awesome ninja. Haha, anyways, hope it was okay! XD Oh, and sorry that Belarus' and Ukraine's were so short…I just didn't know what to put! So yeah, review! And again, thanks to And I'm Javert for the Chinese lesson thingy…but please keep correcting me! XD**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T IGNORE, PLEASE!

**A/N: So, I know some of you are going to either ignore this or hate me for doing this…but there's a poll on my profile that will help me out a LOT in writing this story! Please help by voting, and the chapter will come out sooner! (I only need a few more votes, but no one seems to want to vote! DX)**


End file.
